Princesses and heliplanes
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: All the princesses are either married or dating, except Skelly. Skelly has given up on ever dating. Join The V22 Osprey pilot Chris as he has adventures in his home of Minecraftia, And discovers a reason he was brought home, to became a Suitor for Skelly. Will he go through with the Skeleton king's plan for Chris to be a suitor? Or not? . OC x Skelly from mob talker girls


_In this world, all military movement is controlled by PMC. In Minecraftia, all the princesses are either dating or married, except Skelly. The poor 19 year old was dumped so many times she gave up on dating. Worried, the king of skeletons, in the skeleton providence, asks his daughters closest friend, Lone, princess of the wolf providence, to go the the PMC Air Force Base in tinker USA to find a suitor for his daughter._

_TINKER AFB_

_Time: 0900_

"What a long flight." Lone says. Lone is wearing wolf fur clothes and has brown hair, and is around 21 years old. Lone is shown to the control tower by an officer.

"Hello? Princess Lone?" A woman with Lt. Bars asks. "I am the C.O of the best pilots we have. Lt. Morgan at your service." An Osprey heliplane flies overhead.

"He is about to crash!" Lone cries. A F22 raptor is on an impact course with the Osprey. The pilot of the Heliplane hovers up, barely missing the raptor. The Osprey lands and a boy around the age of 20 walks out, he is wearing emerald green clothes and had Emerald eyes with Blonde hair. He walks over to a small group of pilots.

"Great pick." Morgan says. "That is Chris turner, best pilot of the V-22 Osprey we got. His Osprey has air to air missiles, air to surface missiles, and a Vulcan machine gun. He is quite and very skilled with sword fighting and sniping." Morgan hands Lone a copy of Chris's profile. "The pilots, he is with is the rest of my squad." Handing Lone the profiles of the rest of the squad, Lone quickly sees that they are skilled with their preferred aircraft. "Ryan is the leader. Josh is the air to air combat specialist. Matt is the air to surface specialist."

"So. Each of them is from Minecraftia? Chris is from the Creeper providence. Ryan is from the Zombie providence. Josh is from the Spider providence. Finally, Matt is from the Skeleton providence." The Lone says. Morgan chuckles. "I think one of these would be perfect."

"Are you sure?" Morgan asks.

"Let me ask the king about it." Lone says. She boards her plane home and after a few hours of flying, she lands in the skeleton providence.

"Ah! Your back! How was it?" The skeleton king asks.

"I have a few candidates." Lone says. Giving the king the squad's profiles, she tells him about each of them. "Chris Turner, a brilliant pilot of the V22 Osprey. He was born here, in the Creeper providence. Ryan, an F-22 raptor pilot born in the Zombie providence. Josh, an F-15 eagle pilot. Finally, Matt an A-10 thunderbolt or warthog pilot." The King reviews the profiles.

"They're perfect." The king says.

_Back at Tinker._

"Guess what squad is going to Minecraftia?" Morgan asks. "Boys, per the skeleton king's request." She hands Ryan the report. Who, in turn, gives it to Chris.

"Matt and I can't go." Ryan says.

"Why?" Morgan asks.

"I and he have to train a group of recruits." Matt says.

"As much as I would love to go home, my duty is here. Send Chris, he has been here longer than any of us." Josh says. Morgan looks to Chris.

"You want to go, or stay with the squad?" She asks.

"Ryan is my commander. What he says goes." Chris says, cleaning his sniper.

"You are going home Master Sargent." Ryan says. Chris nods, and walks out to his aircraft.

Back at skeletor airport, the King and Lone are waiting for the arrival of Chris and his squad.

"Sorry I'm late." A girl with a vest not zipped all the way, nicely showing her breasts and SHORT shorts, she has silver eyes and silver hair.

"No worries my daughter." the king says to his Daughter.

"Hey Skelly." Lone says.

"Lone." Skelly replies.

"There he is!" Lone says, pointing out the emerald Osprey. Chris converts into a hover and lands in front of the hangers. The three walk out to meet the Osprey pilot.

"Son of a... Jesus tap dancing Christ." Chris mutters as he tries to pull his XPR 50 out of the gun rack. Lone quickly helps him out. "Thanks."

"Where is the rest of the squad?" The King asks.

"The CCM countermanded your orders to deploy them. I was allowed to come." Chris says.

"Very well. How was the flight Chris?" The king asks.

"Long." Chris replies. The king and Lone laugh, Skelly is just standing there, staring at Chris. "It feels good to be home."

"This is the princess of the wolves, Lone, and My daughter, Skelly." Chris nods to each of them, Skelly seems to snap out of her trance.

"Dad, is Chris staying at the castle?" Skelly asks.

"Yes, why?" the king asks.

"Then could he use the Helipad there?" Skelly says.

"Yes he could." The king says.

"I could give you a lift there." Chris says.

"That would be appreciated." Lone says.

"She is staying the night." Skelly says.

"Ok, All aboard." Chris says, helping them onto the aircraft. A short flight later, they land on the helipad as the sun was setting,

"Let's get some sleep." Lone says, Skelly and Chris nod and head into their respected rooms.

_Alright, I wanted to write a modernized minecraft fanfic. Don't care if you all hate me. I am writing this._


End file.
